3000 choses à faire avant mes 3000 ans
by aroishot
Summary: Aro regarde une vieille série du nom de Friends où l'un des personnages fait une liste des 30 choses à faire avant ses 30 ans. Comme son 3000ème anniversaire approche à grand pas, il décide de faire sa propre liste : une action par année d'existence ! Les Volturi survivront-ils à cela ? (NDLA : je préviens mes honorables lecteurs que je ne garantis pas de publier 3000 chapitres :))
1. Jane

Les affaires étaient calmes au château de Volterra, trop calme selon Aro. Car le Roi des Vampires s'ennuyait à mourir. Il avait correctement et efficacement rétabli sa domination sur le monde, il avait recruté de nombreux nouveaux pouvoirs et il avait atteint le record de faire deux cents fois l'amour à sa femme Sulpicia dans la même journée. Cette dernière, bien qu'adorant son mari, avait fini par demander grâce. Certes, Aro était un très bon mari et un excellent amant mais il ne fallait pas exagérer et, contrairement à lui, elle avait des choses à faire. Toutefois, voyant l'air blasé sur le visage de son cher et tendre d'habitude si jovial, elle décida de trouver quelque chose pour le distraire. Elle se rappela alors que Corin lui avait conseillé une série TV autrefois : Friends. Elle se dépêcha d'envoyer la secrétaire acheter l'intégrale de la série et, lorsqu'elle les eut enfin, elle respira. Il y avait de nombreuses saisons : Aro la laisserait tranquille pendant quelques heures ! Elle tendit donc le coffret à son mari, qui prit sa main et fut vexé de voir que sa femme cherchait une excuse pour ne pas lui faire l'amour. Toutefois, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire, il accepta le cadeau et regarda la série. Sans s'en rendre compte, il devint rapidement accro : il aimait beaucoup Phoebe avec sa personnalité pour le moins atypique. Et lorsque, dans un épisode, il découvrit qu'elle avait fait une liste des trente choses à faire avant ses trente ans, il décida d'en faire de même ! Après tout, il fêterait très prochainement ses trois mille ans alors pourquoi ne pas profiter de l'occasion pour s'amuser ?

Tout heureux, il se dirigea à son bureau et rédigea la fameuse liste. Puis, il convoqua l'intégralité des Volturi et leur annonça sa bonne résolution. Enfin, "bonne", façon de parler. A voir la vitesse à laquelle les visages de ses gardes et de sa famille se décomposèrent, les prochaines semaines risquaient de s'annoncer difficiles. Car oui, Aro Volturi avait des idées parfois... étranges ! Et tous les Volturi le savaient ! Aussi, c'est avec appréhension qu'ils attendirent de connaître la première chose qu'Aro voulait faire avant ses trois mille ans. Mais ce dernier refusa de le leur dire : il préférait leur laisser la surprise mais il accepta de leur donner un indice ! Tous les Volturi cessèrent de respirer en attendant la fameuse information ! Aro se mit alors à sourire de toutes ses dents et déclara :

"Ce soir, l'un d'entre vous pourra profiter ad vitam eternam de mon chef d'oeuvre !"

Les gardes se regardèrent entre eux tandis que la famille royale était inquiète. Oui, même Marcus, d'ordinaire blasé, se montra angoissé. Il connaissait son frère et, lorsque ce dernier parlait de chef d'oeuvre, il fallait toujours se méfier. Surtout qu'il avait mentionné le fait d'en profiter pour l'éternité. Qu'avait-il l'intention de faire ?

Aro les congédia tous et alla lui-même dans un magasin de bricolage. Une chance : en hiver, le soleil se couchait tôt, il put donc sortir sans crainte de briser sa fameuse loi. Arrivé dans le magasin, il résista à l'envie de monter dans le chariot et de dévaler les rayons à toute vitesse. Il devait se montrer noble et digne. Il alla rapidement aux bons rayons et acheta tout ce dont il avait besoin. La première chose qu'il voulait faire avant ses trois mille ans ? Décorer la chambre de sa fille ! Aro n'avait jamais pu avoir d'enfant mais il considérait Jane et Alec comme tels. Malheureusement, parce qu'ils étaient ses gardes, il avait toujours fait bien attention à ne pas trop faire de favoritisme : la couleur de leur manteau n'était en effet due qu'à la puissance de leurs dons. Pourtant, il trouvait que son prochain anniversaire était une bonne occasion de faire une petite entorse à ses principes. Il se réjouissait d'avance à l'idée de la surprise sur le visage de Jane lorsqu'elle découvrirait sa nouvelle chambre !

Sautillant de joie, il se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui après avoir fait tous ses achats. Il ordonna à ce que personne ne pénètre dans l'aile ouest, là où se trouvaient les chambres, avant deux heures. Pendant ce temps, les gardes se rongeaient les sangs, enfin, façon de parler ! Comme ils ne pouvaient pas se ronger leur propre sang, ils étaient tous partis à la chasse en dehors de Volterra pour boire celui d'humains qui avaient eu la mauvaise idée de se trouver au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment.

Lorsqu'Aro eut fini sa surprise, il demanda à tout le monde de venir. Voyant qu'il était devant sa chambre, Jane se crispa : ainsi, c'était elle qui avait hérité du fameux chef d'oeuvre. A quoi Aro avait-il pensé ? Lorsqu'il lui annonça fièrement qu'il avait redécoré sa chambre, elle manqua de s'évanouir ! Il n'avait pas osé ? Pitié ! Qu'avait-il fait à sa chambre ? Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas tout repeint en rose bonbon et mis un cheval à bascule ! Malheureusement, il en était bien capable... Et dire qu'elle devrait supporter cela pour l'éternité... Car Aro l'avait bien dit "en profiter ad vitam eternam". Il n'accepterait donc pas qu'elle redécore sa chambre. Jane, sentant que tous les regards la fixaient, se tendit et se tint de manière très noble. "Très bien, se dit elle, puisqu'il faut en passer par là, allons-y". Elle ouvrit la porte, non sans trembler légèrement, et resta stupéfaite devant le résultat.

Son lit avait disparu et avait été remplacé par une planche à clous, son lustre avait été remplacé par une cage emprisonnant un squelette (un véritable, pas un truc en plastique) qui tenait une lanterne, une silhouette était dessinée à la craie sur le sol et enfin, sur son mur, il y avait écrit en lettres de sang "derrière toi !".

Jane ne réagit pas tout de suite tant elle était émue mais lorsqu'elle revint à elle, elle se précipita dans les bras d'Aro en criant "Merci Papa !"


	2. Sulpicia

**Hello,**

 **Merci à VK, scpotter et gaellezjey pour leur review. Si jamais vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part :) Je ne suis pas certaine d'en avoir trois mille même si j'en ai déjà suffisamment pour les trois prochains chapitres :p**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ravi de voir à quel point sa fille était heureuse, Aro ne put s'empêcher de dire à sa femme :"Sulpi, la prochaine action est pour toi !". Celle-ci se raidit, comme si un professeur venait de lui demander d'aller au tableau alors qu'elle ne connaissait pas la réponse. Néanmoins, son mari ne s'en rendit pas compte et alla dans leur chambre en sautillant et en tapant des mains. Sulpicia sentit une main sur son épaule, c'était Caius. Sur le moment, il ne dit rien et elle crut qu'il compatissait à son malheur mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : Caius resterait toujours Caius. En effet, il lui demanda d'un ton enjoué si elle avait déjà fait son testament car Athénodora aimerait beaucoup avoir sa parure de diamants. Sulpicia écarta sa main et lui tira la langue. Elle se dirigea alors vers sa chambre mais vit un mot qui lui était adressé, accroché à sa porte. Elle reconnut immédiatement l'écriture majestueuse de son mari, puisqu'il n'avait cessé de lui écrire régulièrement des lettres d'amour. Elle seule le savait mais Aro était un homme très romantique. Toutefois, il était également sexuellement très actif et Sulpicia était un peu fatiguée ces derniers temps. Même si son corps vampirique pourrait encore le faire à de nombreuses reprises, son esprit, lui, n'en pouvait plus d'avoir autant d'orgasmes. Oui, Sulpicia Volturi était sans doute la seule femme au monde à se plaindre que son mari soit un homme fidèle et un excellent coup au lit.

Elle ouvrit la lettre, nerveuse, et lut :

"Mon très cher amour,

Tu es pour moi la seule et unique femme au monde que j'ai aimée. J'ai toujours fait en sorte que tu sois satisfaite, de quelque manière que ce soit. Mais je dois t'avouer qu'il y a une petite chose que je voudrais faire, à l'occasion de mon prochain anniversaire. J'espère que tu me pardonneras ce caprice... Pourrais-tu venir dans notre chambre à minuit, lorsque l'Eglise de notre charmante cité sonnera ?

Par avance, je te remercie, mon amour. Sache qu'en acceptant cela, tu fais de moi le plus heureux des hommes !

Ton très cher mari,

Aro"

...

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette lettre ? Quelle était cette chose qu'Aro souhaitait faire ? Tout de même pas la tromper, n'est-ce pas ? Sulpicia se mit à réfléchir. Tout d'abord, elle commença à respirer et fut rassurée en découvrant que la seule odeur qu'elle percevait à l'intérieur de sa chambre était celle de son mari. Elle décida alors de sortir se promener dans la ville pour essayer de trouver ce que son mari préparait. Elle s'assit sur un banc et relut la lettre rapidement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire : son mari était un génie. Il avait formulé sa requête d'une telle façon qu'il lui était impossible de lui refuser ce caprice, puisqu'il lui avait toujours tout donné. Si elle refusait, elle serait alors une mauvaise épouse et cela était totalement inenvisageable pour Sulpicia. Mais qu'avait bien pu inventer Aro ? Ensemble, ils avaient pratiqué toutes les positions du Kamasutra, Aro avait lu dans l'esprit de Casanova et avait mis en pratique toutes ses idées, sauf celles qui consistaient à avoir plusieurs partenaires. Aro avait toujours été monogame. Souhaitait-il faire une exception ? Sulpicia chassa bien vite cette idée de sa tête tant elle la répugnait. Mais si c'était cela ? Pourrait-elle l'accepter ? Non, jamais ! Si une autre essayait de toucher à son mari, elle la tuerait sur le champs ! Peu importe ce qu'Aro dirait ! Elle n'hésiterait pas à tuer toutes les femmes de la Terre s'il le fallait !... Et si c'était un homme ? Après tout, Aro était grec à l'origine... Sulpicia hésita puis secoua à nouveau la tête. Un homme non plus ! Aro était à elle et à personne d'autre ! Elle n'hésiterait pas à tuer tous les hommes de la Terre s'il le fallait ! ... Et si c'était un extraterrestre ? A nouveau, elle hésita... Après tout, c'était une expérience unique ! Mais... Et si Aro s'attachait à cet extraterrestre plus qu'à elle ? Non, pas question ! Elle ne laisserait Aro à personne. Elle n'hésiterait pas à tuer tous les extraterrestres s'il le fallait !

Elle respira profondément, pour évacuer toute la tension qui l'habitait. Tuer les humains serait un jeu d'enfant pour elle mais pour les extraterrestres et les vampires, cela risquait d'être beaucoup plus difficile. Il lui faudrait monter un plan. Personne ne toucherait à son Aro ! C'est alors qu'elle eut une idée de génie ! Elle utiliserait Aro comme appât ! Elle savait à quel point il pouvait être envoûtant ! Elle-même avait d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal à lui résister... Alors une personne inexpérimentée à l'aura de son mari serait immédiatement subjuguée et deviendrait une proie facile à abattre ! Sulpicia eut un rire mauvais ! Son plan était parfait ! Aro resterait sien pour l'éternité ! Elle trouverait bien une excuse à donner à Aro pour expliquer son geste.

Minuit sonna et elle se rendit avec précipitation dans sa chambre. Pas question de laisser son mari avec un ou une autre, peu importe de quelle planète cette personne était originaire. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire ! La deuxième chose qu'Aro voulait faire avant ses trois mille ans, c'était de se déguiser en femme travaillant au Moulin Rouge. Sur la chanson "Lady Marmelade", vêtu d'un corset, de bas résille, des talons hauts, les cheveux crêpés et le visage ultra fardé, Aro se dandinait en chantant. Sulpicia n'en pouvait plus : son mari était vraiment l'homme le plus incroyable, le plus original et le plus irrésistible de tous les temps. Lorsqu'il chanta "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir ?", elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer la suite de la chanson et se jeta sur lui, tel un fauve sur sa proie. Alors qu'elle le couvrait de baisers, elle l'entendit dire : "Vraiment Sulpi, un extraterrestre ?" OUPS...


	3. Alec

Aro avait passé une excellente nuit avec sa femme. Il l'aimait et était heureux qu'elle ait accepté de rester à ses côtés pour l'éternité. Cela faisait plusieurs millénaires qu'ils étaient ensemble et pourtant, il parvenait encore à surprendre Sulpicia tout comme elle parvenait à le surprendre. Un extraterrestre... Vraiment ? Il ne put s'empêcher de rire, ce qui fit hausser un des sourcils de sa femme. Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa passionnément et elle ne chercha pas plus loin. Il était vraiment irrésistible et de toute façon, elle n'avait jamais vraiment chercher à lui résister. A quoi cela aurait-il servi ?

Bien qu'appréciant particulièrement ce baiser, Aro y mis fin pour se concentrer sur la troisième chose à faire avant ses trois mille ans, ce qui fit frissonner Sulpicia. Parce qu'elle était la Reine, elle se sentait concernée par le bien être de ses sujets et voulait les protéger des idées un peu farfelues de son mari. Aro sembla vexé et elle se rendit compte qu'il lisait dans ses pensées. Oups... D'un autre côté, il était vraiment adorable à faire la moue. Immédiatement, Aro se mit à sourire : il aimait que sa femme le trouve adorable. Elle lui balança gentiment un coussin à la figure, qu'il ne chercha même pas à esquiver. Alors qu'il remettait un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux, elle lui demanda ce qu'il avait prévu comme troisième chose à faire.

\- Je veux voir l'avenir !

\- Tu vas enlever Alice Cullen ?

\- Non, je ne veux plus d'interactions avec les Cullen. Je vais partir à la recherche d'une voyante et je vais en devenir une.

A ces mots, Sulpicia imagina son mari avec une robe longue et fleurie, des créoles et les cheveux cachés dans une espèce de turban. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, tout comme Aro qui lisait ses pensées.

\- Non, mon amour. Je vais me faire prédire l'avenir en me faisant lire les lignes de la main. De cette manière, je verrai ce que la voyante voit !

\- Bonne idée, mon coeur. Mais où vas-tu trouver une voyante ?

\- Je vais demander à Démétri.

\- Tu es merveilleux ! Dans ce cas, je te souhaite bonne chance !

\- Merci mon trésor.

A ces mots, il l'embrassa mais s'écarta rapidement car il sentait qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'éloigner de Sulpicia et chercher sa voyante s'il continuait ainsi. Il s'habilla donc, sous l'air moqueur de sa femme qui repensait à son image d'Aro en voyante. Puis, il appela Démétri et lui expliqua sa mission. Par chance, il y avait justement un salon de la voyance à Volterra. Aro n'eut donc pas besoin de Démétri très longtemps et attendit 17h30 avant de s'y rendre, afin qu'il fasse nuit.

Arrivé au salon, il se rendit à chaque stand et serra la main de chaque soi-disant voyant, comme pour les saluer. En réalité, Aro vérifiait leur don et fut extrêmement déçu de constater que la plupart des intervenants n'étaient que des arnaqueurs qui abusaient de la confiance et de la naïveté des gens. Toutefois, lorsqu'il parvint au dernier stand, il se rendit compte immédiatement du pouvoir de la voyante en face de lui, sans même avoir à la toucher. En effet, il y avait une liste de rendez-vous affichée sur le devant de son stand et il vit son nom écrit pour 18h. Or, il était exactement 18h. Heureux, Aro s'assit sur la chaise qu'elle lui offrit. Tout d'abord, elle commença par les tarots. Elle demanda à Aro de choisir des cartes mais les signes ne furent pas très bons. Ils annonçaient une catastrophe imminente, une famille déchirée et un amour trahi. Aro se sentit mal. Ce n'était pas possible : elle... elle avait dû se tromper ! Une catastrophe imminente... donc une attaque ? Etait-ce les Roumains qui remettaient ça ? Une famille déchirée : sa famille ? Cette voyante lui annonçait-elle la fin des Volturi ?Quant à l'amour trahi... Non, pas Sulpi ! C'était impossible ! Il y a quelques heures encore, il était dans ses bras. Doutant de la véracité des dires de la voyante, il lui prit la main pour vérifier mais il se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas menti. Toutefois, il ne voyait pas clairement les faits, uniquement les significations des cartes. Il lui demanda donc davantage de précisions.

Elle lui prit alors sa deuxième main et se concentra. Malheureusement, le bruit des visiteurs dans le salon l'empêchait de voir quelque chose. Aro se leva alors et ordonna aux gens de se taire. Ses 3000 ans de règne eurent immédiatement un impact considérable sur les pauvres humains présents puisqu'ils se mirent tous à trembler et n'osèrent plus respirer tant l'ordre les avait effrayé. Aro les regarda dédaigneusement et se rassit puis tendit ses mains à la voyante. Elle se concentra à nouveau et eut un flash : un jeune garçon hurlait et détruisait une cage avec une planche à clous, puis se mettait au coin et se tenait les genoux avec les mains, il semblait pleurer...

Aro n'eut pas le temps de remercier la voyante parce qu'il s'était immédiatement précipité au magasin de bricolage. Quel imbécile il avait été ! Effectivement, tout était vrai : une catastrophe imminente, une famille déchirée et un amour trahi ! Tout cela à cause de lui ! Mais il pouvait encore empêcher tout cela.

Oui, il était encore temps... de redécorer la chambre d'Alec pour qu'il ne soit pas jaloux de sa soeur, ne se sente pas trahi et ne détruise pas tout !

* * *

Pour celles et ceux qui se demandent, les humains présents, qui ont fait de l'apnée dans le salon, sont restés en vie : seulement une minute s'écoula entre l'ordre et la disparition d'Aro !


	4. Aro

**Hello,**

 **Merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews ! :) Je suis contente que mon nouveau petit délire vous plaise !**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Aro avait réussi à éviter la catastrophe de justesse. En effet, il venait à peine de redécorer la chambre d'Alec lorsque celui-ci entra. Son fils adoptif se fendit exceptionnellement d'un sourire ravi mais qu'il masqua vite : pas question de montrer à tout le monde qu'il aimait sa nouvelle chambre ! Cependant, Aro le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il avait réussi !

Une fois cette petite affaire familiale réglée, il décida de réfléchir à la quatrième chose qu'il souhaitait faire avant son prochain anniversaire. Pour cela, il avait besoin de la totalité des Volturi car il ne s'agissait pas d'une petite action. En effet, il avait l'intention de s'attaquer à un pays tout entier et de modifier radicalement la vie de toute sa population. Ne voulant pas s'éterniser sur cette histoire, il songeait également à faire appel à tous les vampires qui lui étaient fidèles : c'est-à-dire ceux qui étaient toujours en vie (enfin, en vie pour un vampire). Mais il devait faire attention à ce que les changements ne soient pas effectués trop rapidement pour que les humains ne découvrent pas que les vampires existent.

Il décida d'aller demander conseil à sa femme. Après tout, il savait d'avance quelle serait la réaction de ses frères et il était également persuadé qu'il pourrait, comme d'habitude, les manipuler facilement. En revanche, il avait besoin de l'opinion avisée de Sulpicia. Il la trouva dans leur chambre, en train d'écrire son roman. C'était une passion pour elle et il avait bien pris soin de l'encourager : après tout, l'éternité semble moins longue lorsque l'on ne s'ennuie pas. Il s'approcha mais elle ne broncha pas. Flûte ! Elle était tellement concentrée sur son histoire qu'elle ne le remarquait pas. Aro ne supportait pas cela ! Comment cet ordinateur pouvait-il rivaliser avec lui, le Roi des Vampires ? Ceci dit, Aro étant de nature joueur, il n'était pas question pour lui de perdre face à cette machine infernale ! Il commença par s'asseoir à côté de sa femme, pour qu'elle prenne conscience de sa présence et qu'elle ne soit donc pas effrayée lorsqu'il passerait à l'attaque. Il ne la fit d'ailleurs pas attendre. Il connaissait Sulpicia ! Bien qu'elle soit totalement absorbée par l'écriture, il restait sa plus grande passion. Il commença par défaire un peu sa cravate et ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il vit le regard de sa femme dévier pendant une petite seconde. Ca y est ! Il avait capté son attention. Il entrait dans la phase la plus difficile maintenant. S'il était trop offensif, elle s'énerverait et se plaindrait de ne pas pouvoir se concentrer tranquillement. Mais s'il n'était pas assez offensif, son rival _(NDLA : Aro désigne ici l'ordinateur de sa femme et oui, il est vraiment jaloux de lui !)_ gagnerait la partie !

Il enleva la veste de son costume et se leva pour se diriger vers la fenêtre. Il savait que pendant qu'il se penchait et faisait semblant de regarder dehors, sa femme en profitait pour admirer ses fesses. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il sourit en voyant Sulpicia tourner la tête précipitamment ! Prise au piège ! Il laissa alors courir ses doigts sur le bureau mais les retira bien avant qu'ils puissent toucher ceux de Sulpicia. Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit son désabusé. Aro embrassa alors sa femme dans le cou, puis sur l'épaule et il sut qu'il avait gagné lorsqu'elle lâcha la souris. Aro 1 - Ordinateur 0 !

Il se rassit à ses côtés et lui demanda son aide :

\- Mi amor. Je suis sur une affaire délicate et j'ai grand besoin de ton aide

\- Je t'écoute ! Que se passe-t-il ?

\- C'est au sujet de la quatrième chose que je voudrais faire avant mes trois mille ans...

\- Quoi ? C'est pour ça que tu me déranges ?

\- Je ne t'ai pas dérangé ! J'ai patiemment attendu que tu aies un peu de temps pour moi...

\- ... Aro, toi et moi savons que ce n'est pas vrai mais c'est aussi pour ça que je t'aime ! Très bien ! Tu as gagné ! Dis-moi !

Aro ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le regard malicieux et amusé de sa femme. Elle le comprenait si bien. Il décida donc de lui exposer son plan :

\- J'ai l'intention de remonter le temps !

\- ... PARDON ?

\- Tu m'as bien entendu ! Mais pour cela, il va falloir que je m'attaque à un pays tout entier, et cela risque d'avoir des impacts forts sur le reste du monde !

\- ... Mi amor, pourquoi vouloir remonter le temps ? Tu n'es pas heureux actuellement ?

\- Bien sûr que si ! Mais la Grèce me manque ! Souviens-toi d'elle lorsqu'elle était encore toute puissante et regarde-la aujourd'hui ! C'est mon pays ! Je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire !

\- ... Je te comprends mi amor mais comment veux-tu remonter le temps ? As-tu trouvé un vampire avec un tel pouvoir ?

\- Non et je n'en ai pas besoin pour le cas présent, même si je t'avoue que, maintenant que tu m'en parles, cela me plairait bien d'avoir un tel pouvoir dans ma collection.

\- Je n'en doute pas, mi tesoro. Alors ? Comment vas-tu faire ?

\- Je vais tout simplement la reconstruire ! Nous sommes très riches et très influents. J'épongerai sa dette et je ferai pression sur le gouvernement pour qu'ils acceptent de rendre à mon pays sa splendeur d'autrefois. Je ne supporte plus de voir ses ruines ! Il est temps de redonner un coup de neuf à tout cela ! J'obligerai le peuple à s'habiller en chiton et à prier dans nos temples. Mais pour cela, il faut que je parvienne à convaincre notre famille de se prêter à un petit exercice...

\- Lequel ?

\- Il nous faut de nouvelles statues des Olympiens, qu'on prétendra avoir trouvées sur un site archéologique. Je saurai convaincre les experts de leur authenticité mais j'ai besoin de modèles...

\- Et tu comptes sur notre famille pour poser ?

\- Oui ! C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de ton aide ! Je voudrais que tu m'aides à les convaincre.

\- Hum... Si tu veux convaincre Caius, demande-lui de poser pour la statue de Zeus

\- Il ne voudra jamais passer pour un homme barbu. Tu connais bien son aversion pour les poils.

\- Il acceptera si tu lui rappelles que Zeus est le plus puissant de tous et qu'il est le grand chef.

\- Non, c'est moi le grand chef et le plus puissant.

\- Pas question que ton sublime visage soit associé à ce monstre infidèle ! Toi, tu seras Apollon parce que tu es le plus beau et parce que tu sais tout !

\- Mi amor... Tu me connais si bien !

\- Oui ! Et je serai Artémis.

\- Ma soeur ? Beurk ! Je pense que ce rôle conviendrait mieux à Didyme.

\- Non, Didyme sera Perséphone. Comme cela, Marcus acceptera d'être Hadès, son époux et le sinistre Roi des Enfers.

\- ... Excellente remarque !

\- Heidi sera Aphrodite, la déesse de l'Amour et de la Beauté tandis que Félix sera Arès, son amant et le dieu de la Guerre.

\- Bonne idée ! Et Démétri sera Hermès car c'est un excellent messager.

\- D'accord ! Athénodora sera bien évidemment Héra, l'épouse de Zeus, puisque Caius posera pour ce rôle.

\- Oui ! Mais, et pour Jane et Alec ?

\- Hum... Alec sera Hypnos, le dieu du Sommeil, puisqu'il peut annihiler tous les sens. Et Jane... Hum... Je sais ! Elle sera Némésis, la déesse de la colère et de la rétribution céleste !

\- Hahahahaha ! Parfait ! Je vais annoncer son rôle à tout le monde ! Je t'aime !

\- Moi aussi ! Mais maintenant, laisse-moi écrire ! J'en suis au moment où ta secrétaire complètement folle te ramène des enfants en les faisant passer pour ceux de Blanche-Neige ! _(NDLA : si vous n'avez pas lu mes fictions "Play with me" et "Lady Kitty Black", vous ne comprendrez pas à quoi Sulpicia fait allusion)_


	5. Marcus

Après avoir rendu à la Grèce toute sa splendeur d'autrefois, Aro consulta sa liste pour voir la cinquième chose qu'il avait prévue de faire avant ses 3000 ans. Il déglutit difficilement. Cette tâche était loin d'être la plus aisée mais il était plus que temps qu'il s'en occupe. Assis à son bureau, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en touchant le coin de la feuille. Comment allait-il s'y prendre ? Il était sans doute le mieux placé pour comprendre l'état de son frère mais son veuvage n'avait que trop duré ! Oui, la cinquième chose qu'Aro avait prévu de faire avant ses 3000 ans, c'était de rendre à nouveau Marcus amoureux. Malheureusement, Marcus n'avait jamais pu se remettre de son veuvage et Aro lui-même était souvent mal à l'aise lorsqu'il fallait parler de Didyme. Après tout, elle était sa soeur naturelle et il l'avait toujours énormément aimée. Il s'était d'ailleurs fortement disputé avec Sulpicia lorsqu'elle avait osé écrire dans son livre qu'il avait tué Didyme. Jamais il ne lui aurait fait de mal : elle était la prunelle de ses yeux ! Aussi, quand les Roumains lui avaient oté la vie, il les avait tous exterminés mais avait laissé les deux meurtriers de Didyme, c'est-à-dire Stefan et Vladimir, en vie pour qu'ils portent la souffrance d'avoir perdu leur clan pour l'éternité. Mais Sulpicia avait laissé cette horreur dans son livre car elle trouvait que cela rendait son Aro moins parfait. Elle avait argumenté en disant qu'un homme un peu sombre était souvent plus excitant pour une femme. Aro n'avait pas été convaincu et avait refusé de rendre visite à sa femme pendant une bonne semaine. Après cette longue attente, il était allé la voir mais avait été horrifié de constater qu'elle en avait profité pour continuer son livre, tout en le laissant coupable de la mort de Didyme. Pour la première depuis qu'il la connaissait, Aro avait songé à se séparer de Sulpicia. Cette dernière avait alors réalisé à quel point elle avait blessé son mari. Cela n'avait jamais été son intention et Aro le savait. Pour elle, le Aro de son livre n'était pas comme son mari. Premièrement, le Aro de son livre se laissait manipuler par une secrétaire complètement folle alors que son mari aurait retourné la situation depuis longtemps. Deuxièmement, si son mari avait donné un baiser à sa secrétaire, même sans faire exprès, Sulpicia aurait massacré cette humaine et lui aurait montré que tous les putois de la Terre n'auraient pas été suffisants pour la protéger d'elle. Cependant, même si pour elle, cette histoire n'était qu'une fiction inspirée de personnages réels, elle comprenait enfin pourquoi son mari avait été blessé. Elle était donc allée voir son mari et lui avait tendu son ordinateur. Aro se souvenait à quel point ce geste l'avait destabilisé et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Aro 2 - ordinateur 0 ! Sa femme s'était enfin trouvée une passion (autre que lui bien entendu) et était prête à y renoncer pour lui. Il avait prit la main de Sulpicia et avait accepté ses arguments. Elle avait juste laissé parler son âme d'artiste et il devait reconnaître que son personnage d'Aro ne lui ressemblait pas. Contre mauvaise fortune, bon coeur : il avait laissé sa femme continuer et publier son livre.

Aro respira un bon coup et se mit à réfléchir à la manière dont il allait s'y prendre pour faire rebattre le coeur de son frère ( _NDLA : évidemment, c'est au sens figuré !_ ). Il se rappela alors qu'une vampire du nom de Gabriella avait rencontré son âme soeur sur un site de rencontres. Aussitôt, Aro se précipita dans sa chambre et vit sa femme sur l'ordinateur, évidemment !

\- Sulpi, j'ai besoin de ton ordinateur !

\- Pas question ! La dernière fois, tu as essayé de le noyer juste parce que tu trouvais que je le caressais trop sensuellement alors que j'utilisais juste le touchpad !

\- Mais non, Sulpi, je ne veux pas le tuer cette fois-ci. Je veux juste aller sur un site de rencontres !

\- ... QUOI ?!

\- Ouh là ! Euh... Non ! Stop ! Sulpi, tu vas casser ton ordinateur si tu me le jettes sur la figure !

\- Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas le faire !

\- Tu perdrais ton histoire ?

\- ... C'est un bon argument...

\- Non ! Sulpi ! Lâche cette chaise ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

\- Tu n'as pas l'intention d'aller sur un site de rencontres ?

\- ... Euh... Si, mais c'est pour Marcus !

\- Quelle excuse minable ! Jamais Marcus n'irait sur un site de rencontres !

\- C'est justement pour cela que je veux y aller à sa place ! Et je ne peux pas le faire depuis mon ordinateur de bureau car Marcus y a parfois accès.

\- ... Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre. Tu veux trouver une femme à Marcus sur un site de rencontres ?

\- Oui ! Aide-moi stp !

\- ... OK ! Mais nous avons besoin d'une photo... attirante pour pouvoir trouver des compagnes potentielles pour Marcus ! Et vu qu'il fait toujours la tête...

\- Ce n'est pas faux... Et si je dessinais son portrait ?

\- ... Excellente idée ! C'est original et tu dessines merveilleusement bien ! Bon, vas-y ! Je vais m'occuper de son profil !

\- Merci mon amour ! Je suis sûr que Marcus nous en sera éternellement reconnaissant.

* * *

Une minute après la publication de son profil, Marcus reçut des emails de toutes les femmes (et de certains hommes) inscrits sur tous les sites de rencontres où son profil figurait. Sa messagerie explosa et il avait beau la vider, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se remplissait en permanence. Il supposa qu'il s'agissait d'un virus et cliqua sur le lien de désabonnement en bas d'un des mails. Puis, après avoir revidé la totalité de ses mails, il oublia cet incident et retourna dans sa chambre, pour parler au fantôme de Didyme.


	6. Caius

Aro ne comprenait pas pourquoi Marcus n'était toujours pas en couple alors que Sulpicia lui avait créé un profil très vendeur. De plus, le dessin qu'il avait fait de son frère aurait incité les plus fainéantes à postuler. Alors pourquoi ? Il décida de prendre le risque de toucher la main de son frère, chose qu'il évitait soigneusement de faire depuis la mort de Didyme car tout le chagrin de Marcus avait tendance à le déprimer. Il découvrit alors que son frère s'était consolé en s'imaginant vivre avec le fantôme de Didyme. Aro estima qu'il n'avait pas à se mêler davantage de la vie privée de son frère et chercha sa liste pour lire la sixième chose qu'il avait prévue de faire avant ses trois mille ans. Celle-ci le fit sourire : il fallait guérir Caius de sa phobie des loups-garou.

A l'époque, Aro avait pensé que cette phobie ne durerait pas puisque Caius avait exterminé la totalité des Enfants de la Lune. Toutefois, lorsque les modificateurs avaient fait leur apparition, Caius s'était à nouveau comporté comme un crétin. Or, cette fois-ci, pas question d'exterminer qui que ce soit car cela déclencherait une guerre contre les Cullen. Et même si les Volturis étaient les plus puissants, il ne voulait pas ternir son image. Bien sûr, il aurait pu inventer un quelconque prétexte pour les attaquer mais cela n'aurait pas été juste. Aro avait toujours été un bon Roi et avait bien l'intention de le rester. Il réfléchit donc à la manière de guérir Caius.

Il commença par essayer de comprendre ce que son frère reprochait exactement aux Loups-Garou. Il soupira et se résigna à toucher la main de Caius. Aussitôt, il grimaça. L'esprit de son frère ne contenait que des pensées haineuses, mêlées à un très fort complexe d'infériorité. Caius avait beau être Roi, il souffrait de ne pas avoir de pouvoir alors qu'Aro et Marcus en avaient un. Aro fut peiné pour son frère mais il ne voyait pas trop ce qu'il pouvait faire contre cela. Enfin, il eut l'information qu'il recherchait ! Caius détestait les Loups-garou à cause de... leurs poils ! Encore cette aversion des poils ! Aro en fut irrité ! Déjà, il devait supporter la vue de cette horrible chat sphynx (NDLA : c'est une race de chats totalement dépourvus de poils) mais en plus, il allait devoir tondre les modificateurs ? De rage, il quitta la salle du trône, sous le regard surpris de Caius qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait pu penser pour énerver son frère à ce point.

Comme à son habitude, lorsqu'Aro avait un souci, il allait voir sa femme. Il aimait être près d'elle. Sa présence l'apaisait et il avait de suite les idées plus claires. De plus, sa femme avait souvent des idées très originales qui lui rendaient bien service. Mais lorsqu'il arriva dans sa chambre, elle n'était pas là. Il en fut déstabilisé car Sulpicia n'avait pas pour habitude de quitter sa chambre sans le prévenir. Il se dit qu'elle était peut-être allée dans la Bibliothèque afin de faire des recherches pour son histoire ? Mais lorsqu'il vit son pire rival sur le bureau de sa femme (NDLA : Oui, Aro considère toujours l'ordinateur de Sulpicia comme son pire rival), il frôla la crise cardiaque. Il se rappela au bout de quelques secondes qu'il ne pouvait pas en avoir puisque son coeur était mort depuis bien longtemps. Il retira alors sa main portée à sa poitrine et se sentit un peu gêné. Très vite, cependant, il se refocalisa sur les faits les plus inquiétants : Sulpicia avait disparu ! Sa femme ne se séparait jamais de son ordinateur ! Même pas pour se nourrir puisqu'elle avait l'habitude qu'on lui serve du sang dans un verre. Or, elle n'était pas là alors que son rival, si !

Pris de panique, la respiration saccadée, il s'obligea à se calmer en se rappelant qu'il ne pouvait pas faire de crise cardiaque et qu'il y avait sans doute une explication logique à tout cela. Il appela Démétri mais se souvint qu'il l'avait envoyé en mission. Il composa alors son numéro et dut attendre au moins trois sonneries avant que son garde ne décroche : intolérable ! Toutefois, il pardonna vite à Démétri car il était en plein combat, d'après ce qu'il entendait à travers son téléphone. Il insista cependant pour savoir où se trouvait Sulpicia. Son garde lui répondit qu'elle était avec Dame Athénodora et que les deux ne se trouvaient pas à Volterra.

Choqué, Aro en fit tomber son téléphone par terre, qui se cassa : maudit smartphone ! Sa femme avait donc été enlevée et Athénodora aussi. C'était devenu une évidence car Athénodora ne sortait JAMAIS de sa chambre. Aro se précipita dans la salle du trône et en informa Caius, qui se leva d'un bond, puis porta sa main au coeur en ayant du mal à respirer. Aro, espiègle, lui rappela qu'il était vampire et ne pouvait donc pas faire de crise cardiaque. Caius retira précipitamment sa main, retrouvant sa superbe même s'il était clairement vexé par la remarque. Toutefois, les deux Rois étaient bien trop préoccupés par la gravité de la situation pour continuer à se taquiner.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à élaborer une stratégie de contre-attaque sur les Roumains (car selon eux, il n'y avait que Vladimir et Stefan pour monter un coup aussi tordu), la grande porte de la salle du trône s'ouvrit. C'est alors que l'incroyable se produisit : Sulpicia et Athénodora entrèrent dans la salle avec d'énormes sacs ! Les deux épouses royales avaient tout simplement fait du shopping. Les Rois, se sentant un peu stupides par leur réaction légèrement exagérée, leur demandèrent pourquoi elles n'avaient pas acheté par internet, comme elles avaient l'habitude de le faire.

\- C'est parce que nous voulions comprendre pourquoi ce type de pulls était à la mode, lui répondit Sulpicia

\- Oui ! Mais dès que nous l'avons touché, nous avons immédiatement compris ! Vous allez nous voir avec ce type de pulls pendant tout l'hiver et pas question de les enlever : ils sont trop doux ! ajouta Athénodora avec un regard insistant à son mari.

Ce dernier ne comprit pas tout de suite mais lorsque sa femme sortit un pull couvert de poils, il crut refaire une crise cardiaque. Quant à Aro, il sourit puis embrassa sa femme, trop heureux car tout d'abord, elle allait bien et ensuite, après un hiver à regarder sa femme avec des poils, Caius serait sans doute guéri de cette aversion et ne craindrait plus les modificateurs !


	7. Heidi

**Hello à tous,**

 **Un grand merci à Dea pour sa review qui m'a donné le sourire dès le matin ! Pour la récompenser, je suis donc obligée de vous publier un nouveau chapitre :p**

 **Ma bonté me perdra... Hahaha ! Bref, vive les Volturi, vive Aro et bon, Sulpicia, on t'aime quand même ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Aro était satisfait de voir que sa petite liste avançait bien. Au fur et à mesure, il rendait son entourage heureux tout en s'occupant (et donc, en évitant l'ennui) : que demander de plus ? C'était vraiment une riche idée qu'il avait eue. Le seul petit problème était les effets secondaires ! En effet, Jane et Alec nageaient dans le bonheur : Jane se mettait à sautiller et Alec souriait... Flippant ! Quant à Caius, il passait son temps à claquer des dents et des genoux, ainsi qu'à taper nerveusement avec ses doigts sur l'accoudoir de son trône... Très énervant ! Aro secoua la tête : il espérait de plus en plus que l'aversion de Caius pour les poils guérissent vite car cela commençait à devenir insupportable.

Pour éviter de se concentrer sur le bruit agaçant émis par son frère albinos, Aro décida de regarder sa liste pour connaître sa prochaine mission. Lorsqu'il vit de quoi il s'agissait, son sourire disparut et son air devint soucieux. Heidi... La trop belle garde de son clan souffrait de son physique parfait qui l'empêchait de trouver l'amour. Ne voyant que sa plastique de rêve, les gens la jalousaient ou voulaient juste coucher avec elle. Personne n'était réellement son ami. Les femmes ne voulaient pas rester à côté d'elle car elle leur faisait de l'ombre. Quant aux hommes, s'ils étaient en couple, ils fuyaient Heidi comme la peste de peur d'une nouvelle crise conjugale. Les hommes célibataires, eux, tentaient de la séduire sans même chercher à la connaître.

Aro était triste pour elle. Ayant lu ses pensées ainsi que celles de ses gardes, il savait à quel point elle souffrait et la manière dont les autres la percevaient. Mais lui non plus n'était pas célibataire et Sulpicia était une femme jalouse. Elle lui avait fait une crise parce qu'il avait demandé à Heidi de rejoindre le clan et parce qu'il avait touché sa main. Il s'était alors violemment disputé avec sa chère et tendre qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde en lui rappelant qu'il était le Roi des Vampires et qu'elle n'avait pas à lui dire ce qu'il devait faire pour l'avenir de son clan. Evidemment, Sulpicia, italienne d'origine, n'avait que très peu apprécié cette remarque et un véritable typhon s'était abattu sur Volterra. Aro se demandait encore comment il avait réussi à s'en échapper et à ce que le château tienne toujours.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait pu obtenir de Sulpicia qu'Heidi reste à condition qu'il limite ses contacts avec elle en ne lisant plus dans ses pensées et en restant à plus de vingt mètres d'elle. Aro n'avait pas trouvé cela juste mais il avait dû abdiquer, pour le bien de son château et de son clan qui l'encourageait de loin. En effet, lorsque Sulpicia avait fait sa crise, la terreur s'était abattue sur le Palazzo dei Priore : la totalité des gardes et des Rois s'étaient cachés derrière un mur, se recroquevillant et s'entassant les uns derrière les autres, en disant "Courage Maître Aro ! On vous couvre !"... Aro avait oublié de leur apprendre que pour couvrir quelqu'un, il fallait se mettre DEVANT et non DERRIERE lui.

Aro ne voulait pas que Sulpicia se remette à faire une crise mais il ne voulait pas laisser souffrir Heidi plus longtemps : c'était injuste. Il décida de retourner dans sa chambre et de s'allonger sur son lit. Bien évidemment, lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre, il vit Sulpicia en train d'écrire sur son plus grand rival (NDLA : eh oui, l'ordinateur de Sulpicia est toujours le plus grand rival d'Aro...). Il alla lui faire un bisou sur la joue, sans la déranger et s'allongea sur leur lit pour réfléchir à un moyen d'aider Heidi. Cette attitude particulièrement distante d'Aro alerta Sulpicia. D'habitude, lorsque son mari entrait dans leur chambre, il faisait tout pour attirer son attention et lui faire l'amour. Mais là, il avait l'air pensif, distant, lointain...Sulpicia lâcha son ordinateur (Aro 2 - Ordinateur 0) et demanda à son grand amour :

\- Pourquoi fais-tu ton Marcus ?

\- Hum ? Je ne fais pas mon Marcus, je pense, c'est tout.

Sulpicia commença à paniquer. D'ordinaire, son mari aurait été surpris par sa phrase et aurait éclaté de rire en l'invitant à le rejoindre, partageant avec elle ses pensées et très rapidement, il lui aurait fait l'amour. Mais là, non ! Rien !C'était comme si Aro ne voulait pas d'elle. Lui en voulait-il de passer trop de temps sur son ordinateur ? Elle jeta un regard noir au plus grand rival d'Aro et se dit que si c'était bien cela, elle le jetterait à la poubelle ! Personne ne l'éloignerait de son Aro ! En espérant qu'il veuille toujours d'elle, ce qui ne semblait pas le cas vu sa réaction froide. Sulpicia déglutit difficilement et lui demanda, de manière très tendre :

\- Et à quoi penses-tu, mi amor ?

\- A Heidi

... Un silence de mort s'installa dans la pièce. Dans le monde entier, des météorologues en panique annonçaient l'arrivée imminente d'un typhon d'une force comme on n'en avait pas vu depuis 300 ans (date d'arrivée d'Heidi au sein du clan). Mais Aro, qui ne connaissait pas la peur et qui était plongé dans ses pensées, ne s'en rendit pas compte tout de suite. Sulpicia décida de laisser une chance à son mari et, prenant sur elle, lui demanda d'une voix tentant tant bien que mal de contenir toutes ses émotions contraires :

\- Ah ? Peux-tu être plus précis ?

\- Je me demandais ce que j'aimais chez toi et je pensais à Heidi

Sulpicia crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Aro... ne voulait plus d'elle ? Si elle avait pu pleurer, elle l'aurait fait ! Elle se sentait tiraillée par sa colère, son désespoir, son chagrin, son amour, sa jalousie... Elle essayait de rester digne mais la douleur était si présente qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tordre les poignets et de laisser échapper un rire nerveux. C'est justement ce rire qui alerta Aro et le fit bondir d'un coup ! Il se précipita sur Sulpicia, se mit à genoux devant elle en lui prenant la main et s'excusa immédiatement en lui expliquant le vrai sens de sa phrase :

\- Amore mio, trésor de ma vie, jamais je n'ai aimé une autre femme que toi et jamais je n'en aimerai d'autre. Il n'y a que toi ! Tu es mon passé, mon présent et mon futur pour toute l'éternité. Je ne pense pas à Heidi parce qu'elle me plait car ce n'est pas le cas : je réfléchissais à un moyen de lui trouver un compagnon.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Et pourquoi penses-tu à ce que tu aimes chez moi ?

\- Parce que les gens ne regardent que son physique, pas sa personnalité. Toi, mi amor, tu es la plus belle femme du monde mais c'est ta personnalité qui me retient près de toi. Je réfléchissais à ce qui me plaisait chez toi pour pouvoir dire à Heidi de faire pareil.

\- ... Aro, tu es un imbécile ! Tu m'as fait pleurer !

\- Je suis désolé mon coeur. Quand je suis avec toi, j'oublie mon sens de la diplomatie, je suis naturel et je te dis clairement ce que je pense, sans avoir besoin de réfléchir avant de parler. Tu es la seule personne au monde avec qui je sois naturel, par pitié, ne m'en veux pas.

Sulpicia sourit à son mari. Il était beau, à genoux devant elle, implorant son pardon. Mais elle ne voulait pas céder tout de suite : une chose lui déplaisait encore.

\- Et pourquoi te préoccupes-tu d'Heidi ?

\- Parce que ce n'est pas juste ! Mon amour, Heidi a le droit au bonheur, comme n'importe qui sur cette Terre ! Et puis, si elle est en couple, cela te fera une rivale de moins.

Sulpicia fut convaincue par cet argument et accepta d'accompagner Aro voir Heidi. Ils trouvèrent cette dernière en train d'embrasser Renata. De toute évidence, Heidi s'était débrouillée toute seule et Aro avait respecté les conditions de sa femme en ne touchant pas la main d'Heidi pendant 300 ans. Sulpicia se rappela alors qu'Aro lui avait touché la main en se mettant à genoux devant elle. Il avait donc lu son envie passagère de jeter son ordinateur à la poubelle. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en souhaitant qu'il ne lui demande pas une telle chose même si elle devait admettre que ce n'était pas juste : Aro, lui, avait cessé tout contact avec Heidi qui était sa plus grande rivale. Allait-elle devoir vraiment abandonné l'écriture ? Aro, attentif aux réactions de sa femme, lui prit la main puis sourit :

\- Ma douce, je t'ai fait horriblement souffrir par mon manque de tact. Alors, en compensation, je te laisse continuer à t'amuser avec ton ordinateur. De toute façon, c'est moi qui gagne !

Sulpicia fut comblée de bonheur. Elle ne connaissait pas la raison exacte : s'agissait-il du fait qu'elle puisse continuer d'écrire ou bien l'air fier de son mari victorieux face à son grand rival ? Peut-être aussi le fait qu'Heidi n'était plus une menace pour elle. Quoiqu'il en soit, le lendemain, Gianna dû racheter un nouveau lit au célèbre couple royal.


End file.
